


Getting brain like a zombie

by BrowsoftheTaiga



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, In Public, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrowsoftheTaiga/pseuds/BrowsoftheTaiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine actually wants to finish the movie he started, but Kagami has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting brain like a zombie

**Author's Note:**

> My experimenting ass wanted to try writing a first person fic so here you go. It's the first time I ever do that so tell me what you think !

According to Kagami, I'm an overly judgemental asshole who never shuts up during movies.

I call it having high standards; it's not my fault most movies are lame. It's either the plot, the characters, the music, or the special effects that suck (or all of the above). Why would people watch a movie about aliens if they don't even look like actual ones ? Not that I've ever seen real aliens to know what they look like but... Whatever, my point is that a lot of movies suck.

Anyway. Tonight, Kagami asked me to come to the movie theater with him, saying I'd like the movie he chose and he was right. It's not your average zombie movie, and the main reason I like it is because one of the main characters reminds me of myself, he's tall, dark, badass and he acts exactly the way I would.

Now it's nearly the end of the movie and the main characters are being attacked by about hundred zombies and I really wonder who's gonna die. They're all getting ready to fight for survival, gathering their guns and shit, and it's at that moment that I feel a hand on my left thigh. I glance at it before looking at the guy sitting next to me, Kagami Taiga, my boyfriend of six years. He's still watching the movie innocently.

I shrug and look at the screen again to focus on the movie. Shit is about to get real, a zombie is gonna attack the guy who reminds me of myself. I shouldn't even be paying attention to Kagami's hand, but the fact that it's just **there** makes me restless for some reason. And it's ridiculous, I mean, it's not even moving so wh-

Oh wait, never mind. It started moving.

Kagami is still watching the movie, but his hand is gliding up and down my thigh. He slides his hand down and suddenly digs the tip of his fingers into my quadriceps and _damn it_ ! I'm sensitive to that shit and he _knows_ it.

I brusquely move my leg, but he doesn't let go. Instead, his hand starts gliding up and down the inside of my thigh, coming closer to my crotch with every upstroke. His hand stops just before it can reach my crotch and he squeezes my inner thigh; I grab his hand by reflex and look at him, "The fuck are you doing ?", I ask. I don't even know why I'm asking this, I know damn well what he's doing, and I'm pretty sure I know where this is going, too.

" _Shhh_ ", he says with that grin of his, tightening his grip on the inside of my thigh as he points at the screen, telling me to keep watching the movie.

Oh yeah, I know where this is going. Good thing we're the only ones sitting on the top row.

I look at the screen again; some guy is getting eaten by a zombie and I have no fucking clue who he is and why he's here, _great._

Kagami took his padded jacket off, and now he's placing it on my lap and hiding his hand under it. I can feel his fingers playing with my zipper, but I keep my eyes on the screen. I glance around quickly as he unbuttons and unzips my jeans, and nobody is looking at us, they're all watching the movie, and some of them look terrified because a dog is being eaten by a zombie. Where the hell did that dog even come from ? Before I can try to figure it out, Kagami's warm hand grabs my cock, and I curse under my breath, harshly moving my hips.

Kagami smiles, I don't even need to look at him to know that, but I still glance at him, just to see if I'm right, and _of course_ I am; the bastard is smiling and looking at me with his bedroom ey- No, wait. The expression 'bedroom eyes' isn't appropriate here..

Now let me explain something real quick: Kagami is into spontaneous, outdoor sex; it drives him _crazy_.   
And I'm not exaggerating when I say 'crazy': he turns into a wild, uncontrollable beast in heat; a _hot_ , panting, horny _mess_ , and it's absolutely _impossible_ to stop him until he gets what he wants (I've never tried to stop him but.. You see what I mean.)  
We could be buying clothes at the mall, and suddenly, when he'd know that nobody's looking, he'd start moaning in my ear, roughly grabbing my dick and telling me to do him in a dressing room.  
He knows I don't give a shit what people think, so I'm totally okay with risking getting caught, we both think it's exciting; and he knows I'm pretty much always down to fuck, so I guess we were made for each other.

I could feel him occasionally glancing at me during the second half of the movie, after a sex scene; and I assume he got turned on because of it. I can't fucking believe that guy dares calling me a pervert when he's clearly one, too.

So now he's stroking my cock up and down and looking at me with his 'outdoors sex eyes' (yeah, that's how I call them), with a thumb pressing on the head with every upstroke and a squeeze at the base with every downstroke. He leans in closer to lick the shell of my ear, " _Daiki_ ", he moans quietly, and I take a deep breath and close my eyes to supress the effect his fucking voice has on me, in vain. Hearing him moaning my name _never_ fails to have an effect on me.

He presses his thumb against the slit of my dick, "This isn't as good as my ass, is it ?", he asks, whispering in my ear. _'Of course it fucking isn't'_ , I think. I want to say it out loud but I know I might moan ridiculously loudly if I open my mouth, and there's _no fucking way_ I'll do that.

" _Fuck, Daiki_ ", he moans, giving a little squeeze and twisting his hand around the base of my cock, just the way he knows I like it, "I don't even know if I want your dick or your ass. What do **_you_** want ?"

" _Fuck_ -", I almost choke as I moan in my own hand. I don't know what I want either; both possibilities sound _fucking_ amazing right now. "You know what I'd do if we were alone ?", he asks, giving a long stroke from the base all the way to the tip of the head in a twisting motion, I groan and rest my back against my seat to stare at nothing in particular, "I'd sit on your lap and bounce on your dick until you forget your name and only remember mine, Daiki.", he whispers in my ear before pointing at the wall behind us, "Then I'd fuck you deep against that wall, so deep you'd be able to taste it when I come. "

The intensity of the movie is rising and I'm glad it's loud enough to cover up my moans. I don't know what's happening but an epic battle music is playing, it's loud as hell, and Kagami takes adventage of it to loudly moan in my ear and actually talk instead of whispering, " _Fuck_ , I want you Daiki...", his voice is getting desperate and I nearly choke on nothing again. He leans in closer to me, "I want you _so_ fucking bad.", he says against my lips, before sucking on my lower lip and softly biting it. He shifts on his seat to hide his head under the jacket, and it doesn't take more than a second before he passionately kisses the tip of my dick. I slide my hand under the jacket to grab his red hair as he eagerly licks the vein on the underside of my cock; he _always_ does that before starting to suck on the head. He does that twice, and I'm forgetting what the movie is about: dragons, werewolves, unicorns ? _I don't fucking know._

He places his tongue flat against my cock and swallows it down slowly. I hide my face in the hand that isn't tangled in his hair as I let out a few groans, staring at the ceiling.

Kagami suddenly picks up the pace and I'm trying not to move my hips too much because these seats would creak with every move I'd make, but _holy shit_ , I want to fuck his face so bad. I grab his hair with a slightly stronger grip than before and push his head down; I can feel my dick hitting the back of his throat and I'm fucking convinced Kagami gives the best blowjobs in the universe.

I have no idea when he started doing it, but I just realized he's stroking his own dick. I can tell the pace of his hand matches the rhythm of the back of his throat contracting on my cock, and this detail is driving me crazy. _I'm so close._

I scrap my nails against his scalp and pull his hair as I feel like I'm about to come, but he keeps sucking on the head like no tomorrow, moaning around it as he strokes himself. I come, hard, _a lot_ , and I can hear him coughing quietly but _mother fucking shit_ I can't believe he keeps sucking ! My eyes roll back in my head, it feels **_too_** fucking good; I feel like I'm either gonna black out or scream if he doesn't stop soon. I bite my own index finger as hard as I can to keep myself from moaning too loudly, but I'm still embarrassingly loud. I don't know if anyone can hear me over the sound of that dramatic music and all those gunshots, but I couldn't care less at the moment. Kagami comes and finally stops sucking, and while I'm slowly coming back from Orgasm-land, I can feel him softly licking my dick from the base to the tip before planting a few wet kisses on the head. I start recovering as he sits back up, wiping his lips with the back of his hand.

He puts his hand on my thigh again and leans in closer to kiss me, he's almost as breathless as I am. I grab the back of his neck to pull him closer as I part my lips to let his tongue in; I can feel a few drops of warm, thick liquid entering at the same time as his tongue, and it's _definitely_ not his saliva. He smiles against my lips as I groan because of the white, salty liquid in my mouth, but I keep kissing him, and I end up swallowing it. It's mine so I guess it's no big deal.

"You're fucking sick.", I say and Kagami snickers. He doesn't need me to say that I don't mean it in a bad way because he knows it, he always knows, and that's one of the reasons why I love that guy so much.

I glance around and it seems nobody noticed anything, which is a good thing, but these people should probably go get their hearing checked. I look at the screen again as I put my dick back into my pants, and apparently pretty much every character is dead; there are buildings burning down and I don't know where the guy who reminded me of myself is, but a kid turned into a zombie and now he's eating the corpse of his wife. What the fuck ?

I look at Kagami and I can tell he's trying to figure out what happened as the ending credits start playing. He looks at me and shrugs, laughing as he put his jacket back on. The lights go on again and now I can see that his cheeks are flushed, "We can just download it and finish it later" he says with a little smile, taking my hand as he stands up.

I chuckle while I get up, before wrapping my arm around his shoulder as we walk out of the auditorium, "We'll get horny everytime we'll try to finish it.", I say, pecking his cheek and he laughs, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Yeah, probably.", is his answer.

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this but I honestly can't tell if it's well written and if it sounds like Aomine. And lmfao guys I'm so proud about the title of this fic


End file.
